coincidence or destiny?
by spazy naruto
Summary: the story about my parents beggins here...and ill tell you the whole thing...while i ride the city bus with my twin brother next to me looking out the window...as we return from school to our home...in the past'
1. first sight

0100090000037400000002001c00000000000400000003010800050000000b0200000000050000000c0233040b07040000002e0118001c000000fb02ceff0000000000009001000000000440001254696d6573204e657720526f6d616e0000000000000000000000000000000000040000002d0100000400000002010100050000000902000000020d000000320a2c000000010004000000000008073304205616001c000000fb021000070000000000bc02000000000102022253797374656d0000000000001800000044aa110001000000e404000000000000040000002d010100030000000000

At the beginning…

I just moved to Japan from the U.S.A, witch is on the other side of the world! I don't know much about my past, and I'm going to be late for my first day of high school here! As the 18 year old girl thought this she was running across the lawn, that lead to the forest in front of the school. As she was sprinting trough the forest she spied someone leaning on a tree. Is that a boy? She thought as she came to a halt in front of the tree. She examined him closely and found he was sleeping. He was wearing a school uniform; witch was a pair of black pants, a white tea-shirt, and a black denim jacket. What is he doing sleeping out here? "Gasp!" His hair is the same as mine! But how is that possible? His hair was snow white and longer then the school permitted for boys. Ugh, I guess I should wake him up. Wait a minute, I'm already late! To bad for him! Then she dashed to the main building.

Later in class...

''Everyone, this is our new student." Stated Keade, the elderly teacher.' Please be kind to her, she is very shy. Please take a seat." She indicated the young girl with a nod of her head. And so, with her eyes closed (They've been closed since she entered the building) she walked to an empty seat in the back of the room. ''Sango, we should talk to her after class, she might need friends." Said Kagome. ''Ok.'' Replied Sango. Sango and Kagome were strait A students, and best friends. Ugh, I hate school. Thought the white haired girl, as she sat in the back of the room (she has never been to school before though). The door to the class room flung open. And a teenage boy, with long white hair entered the room. The girl still kept her eyes shut."Yo, hag!" Said the boy. "So you decided to join us Inuyasha." Said Keade, rather calmly as if this was normal. "Who's that girl?" Inuyasha indicated the girl in the back of the room with a jab of his finger"She is our new student. You would have known that if you came on time." Said the teacher, there was snickers from some of the students.''Feh!''Was Inuyasha's reply, then he went to his normal seat, and sat down.

At lunch...

''Hi, my name is Kagome Hirigashi. And this is my friend Sango Slayer." Said Kagome to the white haired girl. "Can we sit with you?" All the girl did was nod." Why do you keep your eyes shut?" Asked Sango.all she did was shrug her shoulders. Then Inuyasha stormed over to the table, and grabbed the new girl by the hair and pulled her out of her seat. She did nothing, she made no sound.''Inuyasha put her down!" Yelled Kagome.''What'd she do to you!" Screamed Sango.By now everyone was looking at them." You wench!''Inuyasha said to the girl who was now under his control." Open your eyes now!" He commanded." Or did your mommy say not to?" That was the last straw, her eyes flung open they were amber, just like Inuyasha's.There eyes met, and then she screamed at Inuyasha.''What is your problem! You hate me for no reason, you grab me by the hair, and you make fun of my mother who is-''her voice trailed off, and she started to cry." Who is **dead!**''Inuyasha let go of her hair, and left the school. Then the girl faced Kagome and Sango who were now silent." Now do you understand why my eyes were shut, it's because I'm not normal!'' ''So? Calm down." Said Kagome in a soothing voice.' We go home in 5 minutes; it was a half day today.'' said sango.''You two can come over today if you want.'' Said the fire eyed girl as she turned to walk out of the building the opposite way inuyasha went.''Ok.''Said kagome and sango in unison.

Outside while they were talking…

That girl looks like me, and her mother is dead too. We're too much alike. thought inuyasha as he sat under a tree." just too much alike." he said as he fell asleep. In the silent forest (not the forest in front of the school but the one he lives in which will be mentioned in later chapters).

Later at the girl's house…

''So where's your father?" asked kagome.''Dead.''Was her answer.''Oh sorry.'' don't be, I hated my father. Even though I don't remember him.'' ''why?" asked sango.''He cursed me.'' ''Oh.''Said kagome.''What's your name?" asked sango, trying to change the subbject.''Dano.'' ''What! You have to have a name!" said kagome.''Nope, well if I do I don't know it. You can call me princess." And so the three girl's kagome hirigashi, sango slayer, and princess were friends from then on. Or so they thought.

To be continued...


	2. the only trace

At school the next day…

"Hey Kagome,hey sango!"Yelled princess, as she ran to her friends. "what's up?" asked sango."Not much, you?" "Same." "hey did you hear?" ask kagome in an exited voice."No,what?"Asked the amber eyed girl as she walked around with her friends in the school yard. "They have a sword arts after school program!" "Really?" asked sango."Ya!" "Who's in charge?" asked the snow haired girl. "Rumor is its him." said Kagome as she pointed to an older boy. He had long white hair, and was wearing the school uniform. "What's his name?" "Sesshomaru, he's a sophomore."

Then with out warning"sesshomaru-sama?"(She wasn't yelling to him, just repting the name because she thought she knew it from some were.)Yelled princess."Gasp"all three girls were now frozen, as the older boy turned to the sound of his name to reveal cold amber eyes."Opps"was all the girl could say as the boy walked over. The whole world seemed to go black for her, as she fainted, but her head never hit the ground."Hey wake up."a cold voice said, the girl opened her eyes slightly to see the same cold eyes that had made her faint."uuuuuuhhhhhh…sorry I didn't mean to yell your name, I just remembered it from somewhere and so…"she trailed off ,as she left the boys firm arms, and stood." it's alright I guss."He said in a hoarse voice like this was the first time he had talked to a girl.

Then who comes over?inuyasha!"Sesshomaru!"he yelled." what are you doing here?"Sesshomaru said in an emotionless voice." I should ask you that!"Inuyasha yelled."Hey why are you fighting?" asked the girl as she finally figured out what was going on."Inuyasha,"sesshomaru said avoiding the girl's question. "Do you no who this is?" "No who?"Inuyasha asked as if they had never been fighting."kono so(in this word the o makes the long o sound)safaia kori(in this word it's also a long o)."Then looking at sesshomaru then to princess then back to sesshomaru in wide eyed disbaleaf. "b-b-but sh-sh-she's d-d-d"inuyasha couldn't bring himself to say it."Inuyasha she was dead supposivly,but now she's back. But apparently she doesn't remember any thing. You'll have to tell her." then with saying that seshomaru left inuyasha, princess, and the two girls Kagome and Sango, standing there.

To be continued…


	3. friend or foe

After sesshomaru left…

No one moved.'kono so safaia kori, kono so safaia kori'the words rang in the princess's head. How do I no what that means? No I'm going crazy! "come on princess safaia kori, I have to bring you to sesshomaru's house." said inuyasha turning to leave the school."Wait! i-i-I don't understand!" she stammered. "That's why were going there, so I can tell you." "wait, can-can kagome, and sango come?" she asked indicating her friends." sure, might as well."But, right when they were leving."Opps!"Princess tripped and fell flat on her face."owwwwwwwww"she wined." can I help you up?" Asked a voice she hadn't herd before. She looked up to see a boy looking at her. He was wearing the school uniform, and had his hair in a little pony-tail in the back of his head."Oh, um...thanks."She said as he took her hand and helped her off the ground. "My name is miroku monk." He said."Oh, well thanks again and-"she was cut off by inuyasha."Miroku!"Inuyasha said in an angry voice.

Miroku turned around just in time to get a punch in the face."inuyasha!"The girl yelled, mad that he had socked a seemingly nice guy in the face. "what did you do that for!" she yelled really annoyed now."Ugh, come on we don't have time for this."Inuyasha said.miroku was still on the ground, nocked out by inuyasha's blow. "Come on!"Inuyasha said getting impatant."Hang on, he's hurt!" she said, getting angrier by the second. When she bent down beside Miroku, she was suddenly aware of why Inuyasha punched him. "Eeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk!" the girl screamed almost tumbling backward, as she was getting away from the injured boy." he-he-he's a-a perv."She screamed. When she bent down to help him he had reached for her, and tried to pull her on top of him. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"was Inuyasha's response to miroku's actions.

"Argh, miroku we don't have time for this! Come on girl were going."Inuyasha said, as he walked away."Comeing!"Then she followed."ooooowwwwww"miroku said as he sat up." what happended?"He asked. Then sango came over to him, and smacked him across the face. "What was that for?" he asked after sango, as her and kagome left to follow the other two. "Are you going to answer me?"Miroku asked, but she was now out of earshot.hhhhhhmmmmmm…now that I look, I think sango is perfection in every way. As he thought this he walked to his friend hachi, and then the two walked to class.

To be continued…


	4. home

On the way to sesshomaru's house…

It was silent almost the whole way to sesshomaru's house. After they started through the forest, every thing was quiet, no birds singing, no wind rustling the leaves, and no talking at all. This silence is driving me insane! I have to say something! Princess thought after 5 minutes of silence."ummmm…inuyasha i-i-I'm sorry." she said but it came out as a wisper.then without warning inuyasha swung around,"shhhh..."he said holding a finger to his lips." if they no we're here we might be attacked!" he said whispering. No one talked after that.

Then 5 minutes later,"we'er here."Inuyasha said." we're where?" asked kagome."At sesshomaru's house."Inuyasha said. Were in the middle of no-were! Thought princess."Ok, now follow me we have to go through the barier."Inuyasha said like he was here so many times it was normal."Huh?" Asked sango and kagome in unisin.but princess was quiet." are you ok?" Inuyasha asked walking up behind her and almost making her faint again."Ya, I'm fine." she said, but it was a lie. Something about this place bothered her." well ok, come on then."Inuyasha said almost like he was exited. And what he said next made every one relies why.

"I can't believe it!"Inuyasha started,"we'er finally going home!" every one froze. What 'finally going home'? Princess thought."wha-wha-what do you mean?" she stammered." I mean I can finally go back home with you princess safia kori!"he had turned to face them now." stay here for a minute ok?"He said then he left the other three, as he entered the cave they were now in front of.'Finnaly go home?' Those words made princess's emotions come out all at once. She collapsed on the ground, and started to cry. she cried for what seemed like hours(it was really only like 10min.), she then stopped because inuyasha came back, and when he saw her there crying her eyes out, he ran over to comfort her." are you ok?"He asked confused."i-i-I have a home?" she asked as she looked up, when she saw inuyasha's face her heart stoped,not only did the look on his face startle her, he had a look of pity on his face, but also…

To be continued…


	5. silent forest or death

Next…

Her heart stopped…she was sitting in inuyasha's strong arms, frozen.it was getting harder and harder to breath, and she was suffocating. Not because he was squeezing her, accutly she found it comforting, it was because of what he looked like. She wanted to scream, to run as far as she could, but she was frozen, frozen and waiting for death to in gulp her.finnaly she struggled to take a deep breath to speak."y-y-y-your not human!" she screamed, and then when she tried to breath in again she found she coulden't."I-i-i-I c-c-can't-"she couldn't finish she was suffocating."Oh my god!"Sango yelled, but she was too frightened to go to her friend's aid because of inuyasha."Inuyasha help her!"Kagome cried, also scared to go near."Hurry! Folow me! We have to get sesshomaru to help!"Inuyasha yelled as he entered the cave. The two girls hesitated then followed.

Inside the cave it was dark and damp."I-i-I can't see!"Sango yelled." just stay close to me!"Inuyasha said.finnaly they saw light. You know the expression 'there's light at the end of the tunnel', well for them, they were glad it was true. Because princess had stopped breathing completely now, and wasn't moving."Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"Inuyasha yelled repetivly, as they ran through another part of the forest until they saw it. A giant castle in the middle of the forest."Sesshomaru, quick, we need help!"Inuyasha was yelling to no avale.then as they were running up to the castle, sesshomaru jumped down from a tree, and scared them all pretty badly.

"Sesshomaru,"inuyasha yelled."Help!"He commanded as he indicated the girl unconshess in his arms.sesshomaru's expression stayed the same, and then he took the girl from inuyasha, and then disappeared inside a ball of blue light."Come on."inuyasha said as he started walking tords the castle." what is he?"Kagome whispered to sango."a monster." she replided."I heard that."Inuyasha said.kagome and sango exchanged glances of surprise." is she going to be ok?"Kagome asked."ya.don't worry, jaken and myoga will help her."He said." I hope so"kagome and sango said in unisn.they had no idea inuyasha was thinking the same thing. Then…

To be continued…


	6. first glance of the heven room

Inside the castle…

"hhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm…"the girl woke up in a strange room she sat up very fast, and she didn't have a chance to open her eyes, before a loud ringing started in her ears, she then quickly laid down, then the sound went away." that was dumb. I should have known better then to sit up so fast after being knocked out for so long!" she said aloud." let's try again." She said as she tried sitting up again slower this time. she got to a sitting posishin, and looked around." were am I?" she asked no one. The room was pretty small, but it was butiful.there was flowers painted on the walls, all different colors on an aqua back round. A small window by the bed she was laying on and a closet by the door." I wonder if any one's around?" she asked herself aloud." well I better get going." she said as she got off the bed and stood up. She was a little wobbly, but soon got use to standing on her own.

She looked around the room again, and then decided to look in the small closet before leving."if there's clothes in there I'll at least have an idea of who lives here." she went over and opened the closet door." there's nothing here?" she said." you shouldn't be standing." came an odd sounding voice from the door way. She turned to the open door…"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"She yelled as she fell on to the floor."Hey wench! Quiet down! You'll bother lord sesshomaru!"The little toad looking creature said, then walked out of the room." lord sesshomaru, she's awake!" He yelled down the hall. She could hear the echo, she stood there lisining."Jaken..."she heard a cold voice say." yes m'lord?"She heard the little green thing replay." go fetch the others." the older boy finished as he entered the room.

She saw sesshomaru in an odd out fit, it was baggy pants, a baggy shirt that almost looked like a jaket, and a thing that went over his shoulder, and dragged on the floor, it almost looked like a tail. after she got over the odd clothes she looked at his face it was still emotionless, and it looked like he had make-up on." ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"She was laphing so hard she couldn't stand.finnaly after she calmed down, she got up and walked over to sesshomaru."Hi."She said kind of shyly."Sit."He commanded and indicated the bed on the other side of the room."Whyyyyyyy?"She wined." I want to see kagome and sango!"She wasn't about to make this easy."SIT!"He said in a loud voice that sent shivers down her spine. Then she looked down at the floor in front of him, she was about to do as he commanded, but something cout her eye. She had a devilish idea, and she was about to set the wheels in motion!

To be continued…


	7. sword of life

Inside the small room…

She had never seen one of those in her life! She had a great idea, but could she do it? She had to! It was the only way to get out of the forest with out inuyasha or sesshomaru!"Yyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"She screamed as she lunged for on of the swords at sesshomaru's waist."Argh!"Was all he could say as he tried to doge the girl, but it was so unexpected, and she was only about a foot away to begin with, that he couldn't move in time! She grabbed a sword, and ran out of the room.sesshomaru stood there, stunned for a moment, then ran after her."Stop!"He yelled. But she was too scared to turn. Scared because she didn't want sesshomaru to hurt her, and because she knew if she stopped inuyasha would find her."No!"she yelled back breathless." go away!" she yelled as she turned a cornor.she kept running, she didn't look back.finnaly she had gotten out of the castel; she was in a buttiful garden. The flowers that were painted on the walls were the same as the real ones here. she looked back to see if sesshomaru was still chasing her, he wasen't.she looked at the sword in her hands, and then she pulled it out of the sheth,then just for a moment, she felt a heart beat coming from the sword." no..."She whispered, and then she heard her name being called that sounded miles away. all she could whisper was" no…"

To be continued…


	8. the royle families

In the dinning room…

Inuyasha, sango, and kagome were in the dinning room, around a big dinning table." it's like a palace!"Sango said amazed at the house." cause it is."Inuyasha said overhearing sango's comment." but why?"Kagome asked."Because, me, sesshomaru, safaia kori, and her late elder sister, are all part of the royal family." he said bored with the conversaition."How did her sister die? And how come she never talks about it or her sister at all?"Sango asked." well there was a big war and she was killed, many, many years ago." he was really sick of this now." I'll explain every thing when princess is here." he finished, and then as he got up to stretch his legs, he heard foot steps coming down the hall."Sesshomaru!"Inuyasha exclaimed." I thought you were watching the girl!" he said as he surprise turned to anger. Then he looked at sesshomaru's side, and relised one of his swords was missing."were's your sword?" he asked getting a little worriyed."The princess took it."Sesshomaru said like it wasn't a big deal."What!"Inuyasha yelled." don't worry, it was the tenseiga."Sesshomaru said then he turned, and started down the hall." follow me half-breed! I need you to get that sword from her." then after saying that sesshomaru started down the hall. Half-breed? Kagome and sango thought. They had no idea what that meant…at the time.

Now inuyasha, sango, kagome, and sesshomaru were running down hall after hall looking for the girl."Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"They heard the scream, it startled them all, exept for sesshomaru."That was princess!"Kagome exclamened."Are you sure?"Sesshomaru asked over his shoulder."Ya!"She yelled back." it's coming from down that hall!"Inuyasha said pointing. They got to the end of it, and then sesshomaru blocked kagome and sango's path."Stop!"He commanded."What!"Sango yelled." we need to go to!" yelled kagome."You go any further and you'll die!" he said then looked in inuyasha's direction, he had disappeared into the dark hall." I don't care!"sango yelled, really annoyed now." if that's true, then why can inuyasha go!"kagome asked." because only half-breeds are allowed in there."sesshomaru said, then put his arms at his sides." but…then…that would mean princess…"sango trailed off." no…"sesshomaru said" she is also a half-breed." he finished his sentence."What!"Sango and kagome yelled. They were now confused, and wondering what was going on at the other end of the hall…

To be continued…


	9. blood soked garden

In the garden…

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"she yelled again,she was kneeling on the ground in the garden."are you ok?"inuyasha asked as he saw the girl on the ground, she was crying, still holding the sword." go away!" she yelled." ill kill you!" she threatened."Ha! You couldn't kill a fly with that!"he snickered, going closer to the girl." now give me the sword, and we'll go to find sango and kagome, and I'll bring you back to your house."Argh! I-don't-have-a-house! I-don't-have-a-home!"She yelled through clenched teeth."Wha!"Inuyasha was starteled; he wasn't looking at the same sweet, inosent girl anymore. She had red gleaming eyes, long fangs, and white dog ears. Then she stood, and walked slowly toured inuyasha with the sword up, ready to strike."DIE!"She said then she ran toward inuyasha.he stood still thinking that the sword wouldn't hurt him, after all it was the sword of life, not destruction, like the tetsusaiga.but when she struk, the sword made contact, and sliced right at inuyasha's chest. He started bleeding badly, and then he ran, he ran to the hall, with the girl at his heals." almost there-"he said, but then he tripped, and fell hard on the ground, his wound still bleeding.

"Yyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"She yelled, but when she swung she didn't hit anything, inuyasha had moved, and was now on the offensive! Inuyasha had no sword; he had left it in the room he was going to be sleeping in for the next few weeks. He didn't think he was going to need it, but now he was in trouble because of his stupidity.inuyasha was also in demon mode, but he was pretty out of it. On the other hand princess knew exactly what she was doing, and was now scared. She was so scared that she started to cry, and went to a half-demon form, and fell to the ground."st-st-stop pl-pl-please!" she said in between sobs.inuyasha saw her crying, then he went to his half-demon form also, but he was so weak from loss of blood, he passed out."Inuyasha!"She yelled, she was scared, she was lonely, lost, and scared."Inuyasha!"She whispered before she also passed out…

To be continued…


	10. okay

In the garden…

The girl woke in the garden, she was a little shaky on the details, but she knew that something bad had happened."Inuyasha!"She exclaimed, and then quickly sitting up and looking behind her, she saw an unconscious inuyasha only a foot away from her."inuyasha!"she yelled as she crawled over to him.she rolled him over onto his back,but then relised his wound was still bleeding."inuyasha wake up!"she yelled in his ear to no aval."inuyaha wake up!"she tried again still nothing."someone help!"she yelled."please,someone help!"no one answered her pleas. she cried over the still uncounshinse boy."I have to do something."she said to her self."ugh"she said as she lifted inuyasha onto her back."don't worry inuyasha,I'll help you,i swear even if it kills me!"she said as she started to walk

"kagome,sango,sesshomaru!"she was yelling as she walked down hall after hall in the castle,"please someone!"she kept yelling till finnaly,she heard voices."help!"she yelled as her legs caved under her."princess!"kagome yelled,as she ran to her friend.but sesshomaru got there first.he grabbed princess by the front of her shirt,and lifted her off the ground. she cried as she looked at the floor."wench what did you do?"he asked she kept crying."help inuyasha!"she yelled then for the first time,sesshomaru saw inuyasha on the floor,bleeding."help him!"She yelled, then she bit sesshomaru's arm, he let her drop to the ground, then she went over to inuyasha, and collapsed by him."Princess!"Sango yelled." girl you're scared of inuyasha, but not your friend?"Sesshomaru asked as he went to get the two collapsed teensagers."huh?"sango and kagome asked in unisin."look at her head."sesshomaru said as he turned to a near by hall,to go to a room to put the two in."gasp!"sango and kagome were stunned,on top of her head were two,small,white,dog ears!

"well let's go."sesshomaru said turning his head to look at the two girls behind him."coming."They said as they followed him down a hall.they turned into a small room were sesshomaru put inuyasha on a bed, and then in the room next to that one he put princess." will they be alright?"ask kagome."ya."sesshomaru replied."jaken!"he yelled,then a little green toad looking thing can down the hall."take care of them."Sesshomaru commanded."Yes, m'lord."The little green thing replied, and then he went from room to room taking care of the two."While he tends to them, I'll show you your rooms."he said then turned down a different hall."ok"said sango,as she and kagome turned to follow.

To be continued…


	11. hmmmmmmm

In princess's room…

The girl woke with a scare. she felt cold all over, then relised the window was open in the small room she had woken up in the first time." not again!" princess yelled, she was fed up with fainting. She then looked in the mirror at the end of the bed(it had been put there while she was unconscious, because this was going to be her room, but she didn't know that yet).She was looking at her unruly hair, then she spied two fuzzy ears twitching on top of her head."Hey!"She exclaimed." there ears."Sesshomaru said as he passed the door."Huh?"She asked but he didn't hear her, or didn't care. She then saw a brush by the bed on a night stand (also a new addition to the room).When she was about to grab it she saw a book, she looked at it, it had the words princess safaia kori printed on the cover in gold letters. The cover and backing were made of blue velvet. She picked up the brush then went to the mirror to brush her hair before anyone could she her." I wonder if there's a shower here?" she asked aloud, she hated it when it was silent."Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm…were was that from?" she asked herself, she didn't recognize the song, but knew the melody by heart.

After she finished brushing her hair she decided to go find the others."Kagome! Sango! Sesshomaru! Inuyasha?"When she yelled inuyasha it was more of a question because she had so many questions for him.like why they both had dog ears, or why they were here in the first place."Inu-"she started but stopped when she saw him in the room next to hers. She remembered the book she found in her room and decided to ask him if he gave it to her, she ran back to the room retrieved the book, and dashed to inuyasha's room."Inuyasha?"She whispered as she entered the room, then her face went bright red.inuyasha had no shirt on, and was getting a wound on his chest bangeged.she didn't know why she was blushing, but then she got anof courage to walk into the room."I-i-inuyasha?"She said a bit louder this time."Hm?"He turned around. the person who was bangeging him didn't turn she just kept rapping the banjege around and around inuyasha's wound." all done." the lady said as she gathered her things and left Inuyasha and princess alone in the room."Um…hi."Princess said feeling aquwered because inuyasha still had his shirt off. Then out of the blue she started to cry, she let the book fall to the floor, then she ran to inuyasha and rapped her arms around him.

"Uh…"inuyasha stammered a little startled at her actions. Then princess slowly pulled away, and wiped the tears from her eyes. As she backed away her face was bright red, reder then before, and she reached for inuyasha's red jacket and pulled it up. (I forgot to tell you some stuff like he went in the cave to change into his red jacket, and red pants that are made of fire rat fur. just wanted you to know. now back to the fic!) He took the hint and put it on, and then he tightened his belt."I-im glad your ok."She said as she turned to pick up the book."Im glad you are too."Inuyasha said as he got off the bed and walked over to her." I really Am." he said as he started out of the room." wait inuyasha did you give me this?" she held out the book, inuyasha looked it over then said"ya, well sort of it was yours when we were kids; I decided to give it back." he had a smile on his face." let's go get breakfast."Inuyasha finished as he left the room."Breakfast! How long have I been sleepping?"She asked her self as she went to the door way, but she couldn't leave the room, a figure blocked her way, and was not going to let her pass…

To be continued…


	12. explain

In inuyasha's room…

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"Princess screamed she was looking straight at a monster!"M-m-monster!"She screamed."Ah ha ha!"She heard inuyasha lafing in the hall."wh-wh-what's so funny!" she was scared to death, but he was laphing."Not monster demon." she heard a voice say, she looked up and saw a person looking hampser.bacicly it was a hamster walking on two legs, and wearing a dress." I am a house keeper here, and I need to get in to clean." said the demon."Uh…ok."Princess moved out of the way. Then she went into the hall to join inuyasha."That was a good laugph!"Inuyasha exclaimed." shut up!" princess yelled." how was I supposed to know demons were here?" she asked getting annoyed." well let's see your half-demon, so am I, sesshomarus a full demon. I thought you would have noticed our ears, and his tail by now." he thought this was funny." well…"she was speechless.

They got to the dinning room first, by about five minutes, but were silent the whole time."Yawn"sango said as she sat down at the table, kagome was not far behind."Hi!"Princess exclaimed. Kagome and sango said nothing; they looked at her from across the table, but were giving her an odd almost frightened look." what's wrong?" princess asked."oh, my ears right?" they nodded."Oh."She said she was depressed now, her friends were scared of her." what's wrong with you?"Inuyasha asked standing up from his place at the table." she's different, so what? Every ones different just get used to it. I…don't want her to suffer again!" he looked rather depressed as well." a fight so early in the morning?" came Sesshomaru's voice from the hall."Argh."inuyasha was annoyed." well why don't you start explaining, I mean might as well while were all here."sesshomaru said as he entered the room." fine," inuyasha said as he sat down." well let's get started." he finished.

To be continued…


	13. a blood filled past

At the dinning room table…

Every one was waiting for inuyasha's next word." well were should I start?"inuyasha asked." the begging."Sesshomaru answered"ok, well to begin, there was two girls, and two boys. They were all best friends, and were all demons. Well one of the boys got married to one of the girls, and the other two got married on the same day. They were my father and sesshomaru's mother well our father really, but what ever. And princess's and her sisters father, and princess's sister's mother. Well on the same night sesshomaru's mother and your sister's mother had children, which were sesshomaru and your sister. Since they were so much alike they decided that when they turned 15 they would get married. Well 3 years later sesshomaru's mother and your sister's mother were in a war against cat demons, and were fatally ingured, and shortly after dieded."Inuyasha decided to stop there for a moment. Sesshomaru looked a little sad, princess guessed that it was because inuyasha was talking about how sesshomaru's mother died." well to continue. A year after they died our fathers got remarried to mortals, our mothers. And a year after that I and princess were born, also on the same night. But…5 years later every thing seemed to be great, but we didn't know that all that was about to change."

"Me and princess were in the castle garden, the one that we were in before (refer to a previous chapter to know what it is.), and I had just given you this."inuyasha held out a heart shaped locket, the heart was made of Safire ice (ill explain what that is in later chapters) that was the same color of princess's dress (I meant to describe what she was wearing, ill do that now. she was wearing a Safire dress I mean it was made of Safire, well to be specific Safire ice. she woke up with it in the morning.)After she took it from him he continued his story." well you had opened the locket, and you were smiling so big when you herd the music. Then you ran home to show your mom and dad. We said good bye to each other then you left for home. Then I saw sesshomaru and your sister, but your sister was crying. At first I thought she had fallen, because they were only a few feet away and she had a little blood on her white dress near her neck. (I don't describe this for many reasons.)That's when every thing went wrong. She turned away from sesshomaru, then ran back home the same way princess had ran. But I guess her sister got there first, I left, following to see what had happened. When I saw princess, her mother, and her sister in the window I thought the world had ended."

"So then…"he took a big breath." princess's mother was holding on to the necklace I had given princess, and was trying to pull it from princess throught.princess was crying, and yelling 'mom stop please stop' again and again. I couldn't take it so I ran, but the whole time I ran all I could her was her screaming, and all I could see was her crying face." he looked frightened as he told the last part, they guessed he could still remember it even after all this time." then it got worse, I ran the whole way home, and when I got there sesshomaru was in the door way. I stopped and looked him strait in the eye and asked 'what did you do' Then I went inside to find mother. When I found her she was in battle clothes, and she left the room to go to the stables. I saw a note on a table in the room, and so I went over to it, I hadn't known that I had been gone so long. The note said that because sesshomaru refused to marry princess's sister, there was going to be a war between the two families. and so the friends fight to the death." he shuddered at the thought of the war." I don't want to go into detail about the war…so let's just say that every one in princess's family was…slatered."Every one stopped cold at the thought.

To be continued…


	14. her powers awakined

At the table…

Inuyasha was looking pretty ill, probly because he was remembering all the horrors of the war." and so we thought that it was over. My mother fought hers, our father fought there's, and sesshomaru fought her sister, slatering them all. I and princess were spared because she had run away after her mother let go of her necklace. Two days after the war I found the necklace by some blood stains in the garden. We guessed that she must have been killed by one of the demons, because after the war demons went crazy. there was no one in charge of two of the domains after mother and father died, and I abandoned my territory to find the sheikon jewel.(I'm not going to type the rest ,you know like how he met kagome and the rest in feudal Japan ,but for the sack of the fic inuyasha explained every thing.)"They were all stunned. "So then because of an imbalance in to many places every one who was involved was sent here, if not already dead (I only know of deaths up to inuyasha manga book 26.)And so that's why were here. But only demons know of what happened, not humans, and any humans that were involved must be informed. We need to go back and fix every thing." inuyasha was pretty out of breath from all the explaining. "but then how am I here?" princess asked. "well that we don't know." sesshomaru said. "oh so I'm just here out of luck?"

Inuyasha saw her face turn sad, because she felt in the way." no…if you weren't here then every thing would just be repeated." inuyasha said getting up. "well are we going to eat breakfast?" he asked every one was glad someone brought that up."well-"inuyasha started but a little voice interrupted."Sesshomaru-sama!"The little voice yelled, then a little girl appeared in the door way. She was wearing a brown and white patterned kimono, and had a little bit of hair in a side pony tail."Sesshomaru-sama, rin can't find ah-un!"She exclaimed running over to sesshomaru."It's alright rin, ill get you breakfast then well look."Sesshomaru said then he also got up."Ok!"Rin yelled she grabbed sesshomaru's hand and pulled him into the kitshen.when sesshomaru had left the room inuyasha started lafing."Ha ha! Rin dose that a lot to sesshomaru."inuyasha explained how sesshomaru and rin had met and then kagome and sango also lafed.but princess just sat there looking at the locket in her hand.then out of now were she felt very cold,she started shivering vilently.it was so bad she dropped to the floor on her knees.

She couldn't stop shivering, she felt so cold.but then she felt warmed, something had been draped over her shoulders. She looked up inuyasha was standing over her. he had taken off his red jacket reveling a white t-shirt (he wore that because he knew she didn't like to see him without a shirt on.) and put it over her shoulders." what was that?" he asked princess after he helped her stand up. She just shook her head."Sesshomaru."Inuyasha called." in the kitchen half-breed." He called back. The group followed inuyasha into the kitshen, and saw rin with a big bowl of cereal at a small table.sesshomaru was throwing out a box. They guessed it was an empty cereal box."Opps!"Rin said as she knocked the bowl off the table.(all that was left was milk because she already ate the cereal.)The bowl hit the ground hard and milk covered the floor."Rin's sorry."rin said sadly, feeling bad for knocking over the bowl and making a mess." its ok rin."Sesshomaru said with a big sigh." ill clean it."kagome said." my little brother sota dose this all the time." she said as she knelt down, and picked up the bowl and spoon from the milk." ill help."Sango said as she and kagome started to clean the milk.

Sesshomaru looked at princess with inuyasha's jacket over her sholders."it's not that cold in here is it?" he asked her puzzeled.he was burning, and yet she looked frezzing!"She just started shivering violently after you left the room."inuyasha said looking at sesshomaru then at princess." it could be her safaia kori powers?"sesshomaru said in a question/statement way." don't know."inuyasha replied." well that dress is."Sesshomaru said looking quickly at the dress princess was wearing." I guss."Inuyasha replied. Now princess was getting annoyed. They were talking about her, but she didn't know **WHAT** they were talking about."argh what are you guys saying!" she screamed interrupting there conversation."well-"inuyasha started, but kagome interrupted." all done!" she said as she through away the paper towels her and songo used to clean the spilled milk."sesshomaru-sama, we go look for ah-un now?"rin asked as she ran to sesshomaru's side." yes rin."He said as he started walking to the door in the kitchen that led outside. The rest of the group followed.

As the group walked away from the castle rin kept yelling "ah-un" the whole way until they were about a quarter mile from the castle."Rin, did you lock him up in the stables last night?"Sesshomaru asked the young girl."Yes."She replided."did you check the stales yet?" he asked she shook her head." well let's look there." he said turning left, and then walking off in that direction. The rest followed, but then princess felt cold again. (She still had inuyasha's jacket over her shoulders.)Inuyasha noticed her getting woboly."Sesshomaru, im going to bring her back."Inuyasha said indicating princess.sesshomaru nodded his aprovel."Come on."Inuyasha said to princess. He turned and she followed. About half way back, princess started to get unstedy.so inuyasha slowed his pace, and he put his right arm around her back to the front, and then used his left hand to put her left hand over his shoulder and around his neck. And kept his left hand around her left rist, incase she was to faint. She felt acquired at this, but liked it so she didn't protest against it.

When they had gone about 60ft like that, princess started to see the castel."Are you hungry?"Inuyasha asked quiet suddenly, because they hadn't talked since they left the others." a little." she admitted."Ok, I know a good place to get some fruit. If you want some?" he said as he stopped, then he turned to look at her."Ok."She said shyly, they turned right and started to walk in that direction…away from the castle.

To be continued…


	15. fruit tree

In the forest…

Inuyasha and Princess walked for about 10yards before they came to a small clearing in the forest. "Were are we?" Princess asked, starting to feel awkward with only Inuyasha and herself alone in the woods. "Don't worry." He said calmly. But how could she not? She barley knew Inuyasha, and yet here they were in the woods miles away from a town or city, yet she knew she was safer with him then anyone. They walked about another 10 feet, when they came to a big tree. The tree had so many different colored fruit, all shapes and sizes too. "Wow!" Was all Princess could say. "Ya. K, brass your self." He said. "huh?" was all she could utter as inuyasha's feet left the ground. he jumped to the lowest branch(which was 30 feet off the ground.),then landed on it with almost no sound. princess was so starteled,and scared she was going to fall. she was about to tell inuyasha to go back down, but to late.inuyasha jumped to the next branch then kept going until they were 10 yards in the air."aaaaahhhh!"princess yelled as she turned on the branch and clutched inuyasha's shirt."don't worry I wont let you fall."Inuyasha said as he helped princess sit on the brach then he joined her.

Then inuyasha reached up and grabbed a light blue fruit from the branch above them,and handed it to princess."eat it it'll give you some strength back."he said as he grabbed a white spotted red fruit and took a big bite.then red juice dripped down his chin on to his white shirt."ha ha!"princess lafed,then seeing how inuyasha ate his princess took a bite.hers was cold and sweet.she loved the tast."mmmmmmmmm"she said as she chewed the pice.then she took another bite.soon after they were both done there breakfast of fruit."I feel great!"princess exclaimed as she took the jacket from her shoulders and handing it to inuyasha.he put it on,then stood on the branch."im going to jump down myself."princess said boldly."ok."inuyasha replied.then princess stood,and then jumped of the branch.

It seemed like a long fall.but she loved the feeling of the air rushing past her legs,wait she as wearing a dress so how…?"aaahhhhhh!"princess screamed as she hit the ground with no sound at all.(except for the scream that is.)when she was in the air she realized that her dress flew up,and reveled her underwear.her face was bright red.she looked up to see if inuyasha had watched her make that mistake,but when she looked to the branch inuyasha was gone!"inuyasha!"she called."ha ha!good job!"inuyasha cheered as he clapped slowly,she turned to see inuyasha smilying on the branch behind her."eep!"she exclaimed."don't worry I didn't see anything." He lied he had seen her dress fly up,and only switched branches after she hit the ground.he had seen the whole thing, but wasn't going to let her know just yet, if ever."w-w-well lets go back then."princes said as she turned to head back."ok."Inuyasha said as he jumped off the tree limb to princess's side."lets race!"princess sugjested."alright!"inuyasha said in reply.they stopped next to each other."okay,on the count of 3.1…2…3!"princess and inuyasha counted in unisin. Princess thought it was great,the wind flowing past her face to her hair,that's when she met a foe in the forest.

To be continued…


	16. foe in the forest

During the race…

Princess loved the feeling of the wind rushing past her face,then tossing her hair behind her head.she and inuyasha were about tied,but then princess saw something about 2 feet off the path.she stopped,took a glance in inuyasha's direction,then went to investigate.she approached the thing with caution,but once she was so close she could touch it she realized she had made a grave mistake.she looked at it in owe.she couldn't move.the thing was sitting like a person,but was wearing a monkey pelt(guess who),but it was facing a way from her.she decided that it hadn't noticed her she she started to back away as slowly and quietly as possible. but by mistake she steped on a stick.the thing turned instantly to the sound.priness let out a terrified cry,but she knew that no one would here her,except…

"inuyasha!inu-"she was cut off by a firm hand over her mouth.the face that looked at her was covered by a monkey face from the pelt.she was terrified!"m-m-m!"she tried to break free but it was no use."heh heh heh!"a menicol laphter echoed in her ears.then she reelised that there was a purple substance in the air."miasma,very deadly.but ill be fine,cant say the same for you." the thing stated. she started desperately to free herself,but to no avale.but then she had an idea.she raised her hands to his throte,then slashed a deep gash across it. "argh!" he cried out in agony."inuyasha!"she yelled as she partly cryed."inuyasha!"she yelled again in a stronger voice.

Still no one answered her crys.she was really scared now,she was alone with someone who wanted to kill her!"inuyasha!"she yelled one final time,as she broke into tears.tears of frushtration,fear,and anger.frushtration because she couldn't move.fear because she knew she was going to die.and anger because inuyasha wasn't coming to her rescue."ha,girl no one will save you in time."the monster said as he approached princess. princess collapsed to her knees,and kept crying."st-stop!"she yelled,then something happened.

To be continued…


	17. a fight for life

During the attack…

Princess's eyes turned red, her fangs lengthened and sharpened, and so did her claws. She stood, looking right into the creatures eyes." I said stop!" she exclamined."Wha-!"the creature looked alarmed then he turned and fled, but before he was out of ear shot he yelled" ill kill you all one day!" then dissipered."If I see you again ill kill you!" she yelled back. Then she went back to her hanyou (half-demon) form, and stood amased that she was alive.

Then she heard a voice that sounded far away, she couldn't figyer out who it was till it sounded again and broke her trance." were are you!"Inuyasha's voice rang through the forest till princess answered back."o-over here!" she yelled gaining back her voice.inuyasha ran through the forest in relief to the spot princess was in." are you okay?" he asked as he went up to her. She was pale white and still paralyzed from the ordeal." are you okay?" he asked again, she still didn't answer. he thought something happened so he gave up on trying to make her talk." come on." he said as he went in front of her and instructed her to get on his back. So she did and he ran through the forest back to the castle.

Some were else a maniacal "youkai" sceamed."I will get her for this and the rest of them too!" the demon swore as he disappeared in to miisma.

To be continued…


	18. the sound of memories

Back at the castle…

Inuyasha and princess (she was not on his back any more) cot sight of the castle about an hour later." there back!" They heard someone yell. Then they saw kagome and sango run out the door and rush over to them." you're back!"Kagome yelled, as she rapped her arms around princess's neck." I-I thought-"sango started but trailed off." don't worry were okay well at least partly."Inuyasha said looking at princess, but she just looked at the ground in a daze. She didn't even relies were they were, she just looked aimlessly at the ground. She didn't see the castle, kagome, sango, or inuyasha nothing at all.

"what happened to her?" asked sango now relising her friends gaze." I don't know."Inuyasha said sadly."Princess?"Kagome said but princess didn't flinch."Hey I have an idea!"Inuyasha exclaimed. Every one (except princess) looked at him waiting to see what he had in mind. Without saying anything he reached over and opened the locket around princess's neck.

"I think its brocken."Kagome said disgareged.but then princess's eyes flashed and she looked around and relised she was at the casyle."How did I get here? and what's that pretty music that's playing?" she asked looking from one person to another." it worked!"Inuyasha exclaimed putting a hand on princess's head and ruffling her hair afeshenatly."Huh?"kagome and sango asked confused." well the locket's music can only be heard by us dog demons, or hybrids."Inuyasha explaned.princess looked around again then she remembered something…

To be continued…


	19. together

"were is it!" she yelled looking around alarmed."Huh?"inuyasha asked." what you didn't see it!" princess yelled." well…"inuyasha started but then decided it wasn't smart to make her think she's going crazy,because she was the only one who saw 'it'." well then it's almost noon, let's go and get lunch." Sesshomaru said. "almost noon!" princes yelled, how long were we gone? She asked her self.

Later that night princess sat in her room of the castle. She had an eventful day, and decided that she should start writing in her journal.

_Date: September 06 _

_Well I guess I'm glad I finally found a place I belong, but look at me I'm a monster! But I guess even monsters can find love…wait love! I only just met inuyasha yester day, no I'm losing my sanity! Well I guess I found my place in the world. But for how long? Until I die, intil inuyasha dies, or until I ruin everything like last time.no! I don't want to be alone again! Not again!_

She started crying as she closed the journal. Then she muffled her cries when she heard a knock on the door."c-come in!" she said as she stopped crying all together." are you okay?"inuyasha asked as he entered the room." fine why?" she asked then he shut the door behind him as he entered the room." well I heard you crying though the wall and so I thought…well…"he trailed off trying to think of what to say, but he was at a loss for words." no really I'm fine…I was just thinking of well stu-"she was cut off by yelling." you perv! get out of here!" they heard sango yell and decided to go look.

"Kagome!"they heard a Childs voice yell with a happy tone to It." well the gangs all here!"Inuyasha said as they stepped into a room with miroku, kagome, sango, a young child with an orange tail, and a flea that leapt onto inuyasha's nose. He squashed it. then he repited him self." the gangs all here!"

To be continued…


	20. 1 shard

In the dining room…

"Huh?" princess asked going over each face, first kagome then sango then miroku (who made her flinch when she saw him) then the child. The flea didn't come to mind as something to notice. She relised the orange tailed kid was a demon, but didn't recognize him as some one in the castle. "Inuyasha what do you mean. Who is the child, and your friends with miroku and the flea?" she was so confused she kept checking her mind for who they were. "The kistune is shippo, and the flea is myoga both demons. And sadly yes I'm friends with miroku. This is the group I looked for shikon shards with until human memories were erased and we were sent here." Inuyasha explained not just to the girl by his side but also to the others.

"So…..what happens now?" princess asked.

"Well we have to go back; witch shouldn't be to hard with the help of this." Inuyasha said as he held up a violet shard.

"What's- what's that?" kagome asked as she felt a weird sensation in her body.

"It's a jewel shard from the shikon jewel. It should have the power to bring us to ancient Japan were most of us came from. But…only me and kagome will be able to return to this time, as it was back before we were all sent here. So if you have people to say farewell to u have 2days. And you have no choice in the matter of coming, if you don't….you die." The weight of his words settled over the group silently.

"So we all go…when this is done then what?" sango asked.

"Kagome comes back here, the rest of us stay in the past." inuyasha replied.

"How come only 2 people can pass?" miroku asked.

"Because the well only accepts me and kagome." Inuyasha said solemnly.

"Alright…..I'm ready; let's go get the shikon shards….and kill this naraku!"

To be continued…

* * *

this is the last thing i'm putting up until i get up to at least 20 reviews for this story i have 13 so far. so if you want more chapters the r&r i don't care if you say it's the worst thing ever i just want reviews.well by for now) 


End file.
